Roger Towman and the 2nd Precinct: The Bottle
by JayBird1
Summary: 3rd in the Roger Towman series. This is about Roger Towman investigating a drug smuggling. I got the idea from the movie The French Conection. R+R


Monday, November 10th, 1993  
  
Today was Monday. Today was a miserable Monday. Every Monday is miserable. Did you know that Garfield hated Mondays? Well, I'm like Garfield. I hate Mondays.  
  
But that wasn't the most miserable thing about today. The thing that was even worse was that Chief Narold made me do a huge amount of paperwork. I also had to sort the filing cabinet. I was trapped in the police station. The place was like a prison. It had all these corners and all these offices. It was like the entire area was grey. I had a miserable Monday, but it was only 10:00 a.m. I was going to have a long and devastating Monday. I was raving!  
  
I still had an excellent and adventurous career, even though there was a lot of paperwork to it. The day kept being boring until 12:30. That's when I could leave for the day. I went into Chief Narold's office, hoping that he would be in a good mood.  
  
"Hello Chief, may I go now?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sure Roger. Have a nice day!" I left the station, entered into my Mercedes, and drove off. I decided to relax in the Burdensville City Park.  
  
Once I got there, I sat at the nearest bench to the lake in front of me. It was a comfortable seat, I thought. I glanced around my shoulder, and saw no one. There's barely anybody here at noon, on Mondays. Suddenly, someone showed up. I saw a man. He was about six feet and two inches tall, or six feet and three inches tall. He looked as if he weighed about 270 pounds. The man also had a small, brown moustache, and was wearing a large trench coat. He was carrying a shiny, green bottle. Just then, the man dropped the bottle, into the lake. I just ignored him doing this.  
  
Ten minutes later, I saw a bright, green glow, coming from the lake. I tried to ignore it, but the glow was too bright. I decided to walk up to the lake, to see where the glow was coming from. I looked down the edge of the lake, and saw the green bottle, floating. It was glowing, because of the reflecting light, of the sun.  
  
I saw what looked like a piece of paper, in the bottle. I reached down, into the water, and picked up the bottle. I then opened the cap. Inside was a message, which meant that my prediction was right. I pulled out the paper, and read it.  
  
It read:  
  
"Here's the stuff. Have the money here. I will pick it up tonight, at midnight.  
  
A.C."  
  
After I read the message, I pulled another thing out of the bottle. It was a bag filled with cocaine! Now, everything was coming together, except for the letters A and C, but I had a feeling that it was the writer's initials. The man in the trench coat was selling drugs to another person, and that person will be here, tonight! I decided to do some investigating, so I decided to go to the place where most of the drug dealers hang out at, Carsette Central.  
  
When I got there, I decided to visit a notorious gang member, known for his cheap drug selling. His name was C.J. Backs, one of the dumbest people I ever met. I went to his apartment, numbered 304, and knocked on the door. He opened it, just enough to see who I was. C.J. was very superstitious. He was about five feet and ten inches tall, and weighed about one hundred and ninety-five pounds. He looked Spanish, and talked like it too. I knew that I would get all of the answers to all of my questions, from him.  
  
"Let me in Backs!" I demanded. He obeyed what I commanded.  
  
"What do you want Roger?" He asked.  
  
"I need to know about a man in your business."  
  
"I ain't gonna tell you nothin'!"  
  
"Okay, then." Then I persuaded him to answer. I took out a twenty- dollar bill, and gave it to him.  
  
"What do you need to know?"  
  
"I need to know about someone with the initials A and C, do you know who he is?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. His name is Alrenzo Chame. He just came here, from Mexico. Word has it that he has a large business going on, in the downtown area. That's all I know."  
  
"Okay, thanks for all the information. I'll see you later." I then left his apartment, and then left Carsette Central. I had now received all of the information that I needed. Now, I would wait until midnight. But before that, I would go back to the police station.  
  
I went back to the station to talk to Chief Narold. I had to tell him, about what I found. I knocked on the door, to his office, and then he let me in.  
  
"What brings you back Roger?" Narold asked.  
  
"I have to tell you about what I've found."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I saw a person drop a bottle, filled with cocaine, into the lake at Burdensville City Park. He's smuggling drugs."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I saw it in the bottle, which I pulled out from the lake. Inside it was a message, saying that he asked for money, and that he would pick it up at midnight."  
  
"Are you sure about this, Towman?"  
  
"Absolutely!"  
  
"Well, thanks for mentioning it to me, I will send some officers at 12:15, hopefully, after everything is done with. You can wait for that person to come at midnight, at the park. Good luck!" I then said goodbye, and left the station. I waited until 11:30, until I went to Burdensville City Park."  
  
When twelve o' clock struck, I was in my car, about fifty feet away from the lake. So far, I had seen no one, but there would be someone showing up soon.  
  
At about 12:02, I saw a man in a trench coat, and a small, brown moustache. He was walked to the lake, and picked up the green bottle, that I put back. I then walked out, silently. I crept over to him, one step at a time. The man pulled out money from the bottle. He began to count it. I then pulled out my gun.  
  
"Freeze!" I yelled, as I pointed my gun towards him. He dropped the bottle, and pulled out his gun. He was ready to kill me. I was faster than him and, in self-defense, shot him. He dropped his gun, and tightened his right leg, the place where I shot him. I ran over to him, and kicked his gun away. He fell to the ground.  
  
"Alrenzo Chame," I said.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You are under arrest!" Then, I handcuffed him. Some police officers came minutes later, and took Mr. Chame away. The other man, behind the drug smuggling, was arrested the next day. Another case has been solved, thanks to me, and it only took twenty-four hours! 


End file.
